La vida paralela de Sakura
by Yukk
Summary: Sakura vivira nuevos cambios radicales en su vida, alguien nuevo aparecera y ocacionara muchos problemas para ella y todos... NaruSaku


**Bueno muchas gracias a las personas que me han corregido, se que e cometido un gran error e intente hacer lo mejor para cambiar todas las fallas que a tenido mi fic, muchas gracias a las personas que me hicieron el favor de avisarme de mis errores y espero que cualquier cosa mas que allá que cambiar me avisen.**

**Atte. Yukka **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta es una historia Ficticia basada en la anime y personajes de Naruto

**Prologo**

La no tan pequeña Sakura, comienza una vida nueva en la universidad con sus antiguos y también nuevos amigos, Vaya si a crecido ella.

Como siempre aun mas hermosa que nunca Sakura con su estatura de 1.60 cm. Y su peso exacto una figura delicada y femenina, sonrisa perfecta y cabello a media espalda, claro no habría de faltarnos ese tono rosado y esos grandes ojos verdes que Sakura posee, Sakura ya esta en la universidad estudia en la carrera de Medicina. Ella quería estudiar enfermería pero sus padres prefirieron mandarla a Medicina era la condición de que le pagaran la escuela, los gastos de su vida fuera de casa y todo lo que la chica de 19 años necesitara.

Cosas extrañas comenzaran a llegar a su vida, gente del pasado, nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos enterrados, llanto, sufrimiento y confusión encerraran a Sakura y la gente que los rodea en un gran dilema. Si no descubre y cree su pasado ella vivirá atada a su vida paralela.

—Mm...… Son las 4:00 A.m. ¿Qué?, algo extraño me sucede, últimamente e soñado cosas extrañas.

Ese chico se que lo e visto en algún lugar. Pero no se en donde "Demonios" –dijo Sakura algo preocupada- Maldito sueño entupido, bueno ya que! No tengo sueño, aprovechare para salir a caminar un poco, después me duchare tomare mi desayuno y me iré a la escuela. Y lo principal, dejare de pensar en tonterías.

—Yo se que algún día ella aparecerá…— Quien seria ese chico, lo único que recuerdo de el es su voz y no tengo idea por que repetía que yo aparecería o alguien mas — Sakura esta desconcertada. — Bueno mejor me apuro tengo que ir a la escuela no hay tiempo de andar con paranoias, además ya había dicho que no pensaría en eso. Bueno tengo que ver que me pondré hoy

— La chica tomo una falda de mezclilla color azul claro un poco deslavada, que estaba unos 15 cm. Arriba de la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes de un color púrpura oscuro, se coloco unas medias de igual color con líneas delgadas de color negro y unos botines negros que le llegaban un poco arriba del tobillo. Su cabello lo dejo suelto, se veía casual pero como siempre Sakura mantenía su estilo fresco y original.

**8:00 A.m. en la Universidad…**

—La mañana es calida, al parecer será un gran día para la academia Colne. Siendo una de las mejores universidades situadas en Tokio. Con grandes espacios verdes, edificios, tecnología y una gran variedad de personas, cultura y cosas, pero en uno de esos tantos de miles de alumnos, maestros y empleados hay un salón con un grupo de chicos muy especial…

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura! —exclamó Ino con desesperación. Su amiga, que estaba llegando, la miró confundida.

—Hola Ino, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó la chica algo confundida. — ¿por qué me gritas tan exaltada?

— ¡Porque no llegaste más temprano! —reclamó Ino, mirando enojada a Sakura. Ésta siguió mirando a la rubia sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso he llegado tarde? —volvió a preguntar ella.

— No tonta, pero necesito que me des la tarea de Anatomía.

— Qué?... Ino eres una per… —Sakura hace una pausa instantánea y se queda con la mirada perdida entre las personas.

— Una ¿Qué?... Tierra llamando a Sakura!... ¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?... — la chica de cabello rosado no responde entonces Ino la sacude.

— ¡Sakura responde imbecil! — Le grita la chica al ver que no es atendida.

— ¿Qué, que paso?.

— Mm… ¿A quien veías tan fijamente eh? — Se lo dice con una voz y cara interrogativa.

—Hola chicas — dice Sai con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

— ah… Hola Sai — Responde Sakura desanimada y desconcertada.

— Hola Saku — este le responde y en voz baja le dice a Ino. — ¿Le sucede algo a Saku?

— Creo que si, o bueno mas bien no… pero yo se que es.

— Sakura salta sorpresivamente al oír la respuesta de Ino — ¿Qué? No tengo nada ya te dije, es solo que me acorde de algo.

—Mas bien no viste a alguien? —le responde la chica rubia con un tono de sarcasmo

—A quien vio? Un fantasma o talvez recordó lo horrible que se ve en las mañanas —lo dijo con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro, típica de Sai.— Ino ríe inconteniblemente al oír el comentario del chico.

—ESTUPIDO, No es eso, es solo que…— Sakura es interrumpida por el chico.

—entonces ¿Si te vez horrible?

—No Sai —lo dijo con una voz muy fuerte y una cara de rabia—Estas a punto de tragarte mi puño ¡Hombre sin respeto!

— ¡Ya!, ¡ya! Chicos, yo digo que solo vio a Sasuke.

— ¿Ella solo vio a Sasuke? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, ¡ustedes las mujeres hablan en clave para que no puedan ser entendidas! — Exclamo Sai con su voz confundida.

— ¿QUÉÉ? ¡¡No!!, claro que no — La voz de Sakura empieza a tornarse algo nerviosa— yo no lo estaba viendo, solo creí ver algo.

— ¿Entonces? —Exclama la rubia con un tono de aborrecimiento— Acaso será que… ¿hay alguien más maldita? y no me lo has dicho —se dirige a su amiga con un tono desafiante.

— No, no es eso, es solo que creí ver a alguien, pero solo fue mi imaginación. — Sakura comienza a notarse un poco desilusionada.

— Bueno eso me suena extraño, tienes que contarme todo, en estos 5 min. Sakura tu comportamiento a cambiado algo te pasa y a mi no me lo vas a ocultar — La chica rubia abraza a su amiga y le dice todo fijamente a los ojos.

—Sai exclama— ¡Y a mí también habrás de contármelo todo Sakurita.

—Ambas chichas gritan — NO! Después de que la ultima vez que dijiste todo lo de Hinata.

—Qué pero si yo solo dije la verdad, que Hinata había tenido relaciones con…

—Sakura e Ino le tapan la boca— ¡Cállate imbécil! —gritaron Ino y Sakura al unísono

— Pobre Hinata — Ino lo dice con un tono desalentado— Me sentí tan mal ese día que ya no puedo hablar con ella.

— Y tú crees que yo no me siento igual, hemos traicionado la amistad de una buena amiga.

—El timbre de entrada suena,

— Joder Sakura, no me diste la tarea — Esta mira a Sakura intimidantemente— pues quien te tiene metiendo la nariz donde no te incumbe — Sakura le responde desafiante—

—No seas así Frentona, tenemos un trato y debes pasarme la tarea — Se lo dice con tono de grandeza e intimidación— Ino, el único trato que teníamos era que yo te ayudaría con las tareas del colegio y que pondrías atención en clases para que te pueda dar puntos extras el maestro con mis asesoráis pero tu nunca haces nada.

— ¿Que nunca hago nada? Acaso acabas de decir eso Sakura, maldita rata de biblioteca por eso tienes la cabeza tan grande. — Sakura ríe para burlarse de la rubia — Claro Ino, seré ratón de biblioteca pero yo no tengo que sobornar maestros con cosas extrañas.

— Yo no hago esa clase de cosas — Sakura vuelve a reír — Pues si te quedo el saco póntelo Ino ¿Qué no? — Acaso ahora si me estas diciendo que yo… — Ino es interrumpida por el chico — Chicas acaso no llegaremos tarde, y se han olvidado de mi, ustedes 2 siempre tienen platicas muy extrañas — Ah! Sai seguías aquí — Le dice la chica de ojos verdes a Sai — Claro siempre estoy con ustedes pero no se dan cuenta.

— Si es verdad eso Sakura, por que crees que se entero lo de Hinata, tenemos que tener más cuidado — E Ino le tiro una mirada pesada y desafiante a Sai— Bueno chicos ya tenemos que ir a clases — Dice preocupada Sakura. — Ino y Sai asienten y se retiran a su salón de clases.

El aula de clases era amplia en vez de tener mesillas o mesa bancos de trabajo utilizaban mesas con forma rectangular y color café claro donde se sentaban 4 personas. Las paredes eran de un color verde olivo y entraba mucha luz por las grandes ventanas que daban al gran patio principal, donde se alcanzaba a ver los campos de flores y grandes árboles de la escuela, era un lugar hermoso y con prestigio.

Después de todo el relajo, las risas hasta el silencio total el maestro Kakashi hace un anuncio —Chicos el día de hoy entra un alumno nuevo, viene de un lugar llamado Konoha, espero que le den un buen trato es nuevo acá en Tokio, así que tráncenlo bien…


End file.
